1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system-in-package (SiP) and chip-on-chip (CoC) technique have been widely used as packaging techniques for putting a large capacity of memory chip and a controller chip in a single package. The SiP technique may use a wire bonding process to electrically couple a plurality of chips to each other. The CoC technique may be a packaging technique which increases memory capacity of a single package and for improvement of a data transmission speed between the memory chip and the controller chip. This is because the memory chip and the controller chip in the package communicate with each other through micro-bump pads.
Micro-bump pads may exhibit excellent resistance characteristics, excellent inductance characteristics, and excellent parasitic capacitance characteristics to allow packages to operate at a high frequency. Thus, a data transmission speed may be improved by increasing the number of the micro-bump pads employed in a package. In the CoC package, each of the memory chip and the controller chip may be fabricated to include micro-bump pads, and the micro-bump pads of the memory chip may be combined with micro-bump pads of the controller chip to produce a single unified chip made from the memory chip and the controller chip.